Lágrimas de Fénix
by hermimalfoy
Summary: Una gota de agua, una lágrima.. El sueño de todos hecho realidad. Un consejo: solo deja ver lo que quieras que vean. Que pasó en el gran y ultimo enfrentamiento? Entra y averigualo. ReViEwS!
1. their life

* * *

**hola gente, weno pues que me he decidio por publicar algo que hace dias que tengo en mente. Sinceramente no se si gustará, aunque espero que si ya que me hace mucha ilusión. Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero espero tener bastante inspiración y ganas de seguir( gracias a vuestros reviews, jiji..), como para hacerlos largos.**

**Por cierto, como se debe suponer, nada de esto es mio, ya que si fuera asi..ahora mismo no estaría escribiendo, sino de vacaciones a sber donde, jeje.**

**Ahora si, siento haberles echado tanto el rollo, en fin, espero que os guste.**

* * *

** Lágrimas de Fénix**

Capitulo uno.

Eran aproximadamente las cinco y media d la mañana cuando se despertó. Agudizo el oído para poder escuchar la lluvia golpeando la ventana. A lo lejos pudo ver un resplandor seguido de un ruido seco que la sobresaltó, haciendo que se escondiera entre los brazos fuertes que la tenían prisionera. Se dio la vuelta abrazándose mas a el, colocando su cabeza en su pecho y su mano libre en su cintura. Cerró los ojos para intentar dormir ahora más segura, pero una caricia en su espalda la hizo estremecerse.

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con un rostro sonriente y, con la misma tormenta pero en calma reflejada en sus ojos.

¿no puedes dormir cariño? –le preguntó él mientras la acercaba más hacia si mismo.

No, los truenos me han desvelado-contesto ella mientras pasaba el dedo índice por encima de su pecho, bajando hacia abajo.

Que pena, no..?- dijo él mirandola fijamente.

La empujó a un lado despacio y se puso encima d ella, atrapandola en un beso. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello a la vez que envolvia las caderas d el con sus piernas.

De pequeña siempre le habian gustado las tormentas, es mas disfrutaba con ellas, le gustaba oir la lluvia, el olor a limpio después de ella e incluso los truenos. Acostumbraba a meterse en la cama y sentarse mirando hacia la ventana para ver el espectáculo, así solia decirlo ella.

Pero todo cambió a partir de la última y única guerra que cambió al mundo mágico, y en cierta manera tambien al muggle. Desde entonces no podia dormir en las noches, los truenos le recordaba el sonido seco del desfallecimiento de algun compañero después de recibir algun hechizo, o peor alguna maldición imperdonable.

Algunas noches aún podia oír los gritos de mujeres y niños, suplicando piedad.

Era difícil de olvidar..mas cuando has estado entre ellos y has visto lo que nadie ha visto, familias enteras desechas, pueblo enteros arrasados.

El ministerio se vió atrapado en el caos, los aurores no sabían que hacer.

La oscuridad, cada vez les estaba envolviendo mas y nadie podia hacer nada en ese momento.

La orden del fénix estuvo trabajando mucho, entrenando diariamente, contactando con sus espias infiltrados entre las filas del señor oscuro.

Y harry…

No he conocido a nadie en mi vida como el. Fuerte y valeroso, como todo un gryffindor he de decir. Lleno de intento de venganza ante aquel a quien le arrebató todo lo que tenia, su familia.

Durante los ultimos años entreno mas duro que nadie, su mente estaba en el momento de la victoria, esperando ver algun dia el cuerpo de voldemort caer, y no volver a renacer nunca mas.

Compartia el mismo odio y deseo de venganza que el. Sus padres fueron asesinados por orden del lord. Sabia lo que se jugaba al entrar en esta guerra..pero aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Una caricia en la mejilla la sacó de sus pensamientos, aquellos que tanto le costaron asumir y que aún le perturbaban.

Estás bien Mione?- preguntó el con un deje de temor en la voz.

Quien iba a pensar que el gran Draco Malfoy, heredero de los malfoy y de familia de sangre limpia, iba a estar con hermione granger, una sangre sucia como tantas veces habia dicho.

si, solo estaba recordando..-le dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba sus hombros.

No ha sido nada facil, verdad?-le dijo sabiendo de que estaba hablando.

No. Solo espero que todo esto sea mejor que lo que hubo en un ayer…no quiero sufrir mas. Todo nos hemos jugado mucho en esto.

* * *

**Espero vuestros reviews, solo teneis que darle ahi abajo donde pone "GO". **

**Os veo en el proximo capitulo. besitos!**


	2. the beginning

** -FlAsHbAcK-  
**  
Todo había empezado aproximadamente seis meses despues de acabar hogwarts.  
Nadie en sus cabales hubiera siquiera pensado lo que pasaría.  
Justo despues de acabar séptimo curso, el trio dorado junto con la hermana pequeña del pelirrojo ayudaron a la orden en todo momento, sobretodo en el intento de localizar a Voldemort.  
Harry entrenaba duro cada día con la ayuda de Tonks y Remus. La pérdida de Sirius aunque en un principio le habia sumido en la depresión, ahora había aumentado considerablemente su poder, tenia sed de venganza.  
Se machacaba asta mas no poder e incluso habia retomado las clases de Occlumancia junto a Snape. Lo que supuso tragarse su orgullo para agrado del huraño profesor de pociones.  
Hermione aunque durante su etapa de estudiante había querido ser auror, sabía que en los tiempos que corrian no era muy acertado estudiar, sabiendo que si la gente no se unia a la causa, la oscuridad ganaría, hundiendo a los dos mundos en el caos.  
Ron..bueno el tambien queria ser auror, pero desde el ataque a su padre, sabia que era lo prioritario y que no.  
No les hacía falta un título para que verificara sus aptitudes ante el "peligro", tal y como lo llamaba el.

Ron, podrias ir y decirle a Harry que es hora de comer?-dijo Remus exasperado.

Está bien, ahora venimos-contesto el pelirrojo entendiendo a Remus.

Subío las escaleras hasta la sala de entrenamiento. Llamó la puerta varias veces pero nadie contestó, asi que la abrió. Grave error. Un rayo color violeta fue directo hacia él, suerte que tenia buenos reflejos y se hechó hacia un lado.

PERO ESTÁS LOCO!- empezó a decir Ron levantando y agachando las manos mirando a harry que estaba en la otra punta de la sala.

No te había oído..lo siento Ron.-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Ron. Este último lo miró fijamente, había cambidado tanto..

Harry no puedes estar todo el día metido aqui. La gente se preocupa por ti!-

El hecho que se preocupen por mi, no va a hacer que yo venza a ese desgraciado y no pararé hasta que lo vea consumido-le contesto harry duramente.

Venga vamos a comer, todos ya estan abajo- dijo Ron bajando la mirada, sabía que en cierta manera tenía razón, pero lo estaba llevando todo al límite.

Salieron y cerraron la puerta. Ron iba delante y Harry detrás, mirando a su amigo. Sabía que la orden y sus amigos se preocupaban por él. Y que decir de Remus..se había convertido en su padre. Pero tenían que entenderle, había perdido toda su familia por culpa de ese miserable, y no solo eso..había destruido hogares enteros.

Al llegar a la cocina, Remus suspiró aliviado, Ron había conseguido sacarlo de su "mundo".

Venga chicos, que la comida se está enfriando-dijo la señora Weasley mientras les servía.

Harry se sentó al lado de Remus y de Tonks, notaba sus miradas entre ellos, es más, ese día incluso Dumbledore estaba presente y eso solo podia significar una cosa: Voldemort había sido localizado.

Odiaba que no contaran con el, mas cuando él era quien tenía que destruirlo..o siendo aún más sinceros, ser destruido..

O él, o yo. Ese era el único pensamiento que tenía cuando entrenaba, no dejaría que todas las muertes que hubo fueran en vano. Su madre había dado su vida, al igual que su padre, por él, no iba a dejarse pisotear por Voldemort.  
Quizás la magia negra fuera mas poderosa que la suya,pero él tenía algo que el no tenía: unión.  
Tenía a sus amigos, la orden. Ellos no podian derrotarlo, pero podrían agotarlo, para luego en el último momento hacerlo desaparecer él.

--------------------------------------------------------  
-Han habido tres ataques más en zonas muggles, por el momento sabemos que él no esta ahi, solos sus secuaces. Pero no debe andar lejos, gracias a los infiltrados hemos sabido que anda cerca de Londres.-informó Dumbledor a la orden

-Londres?eso está muy cerca de donde estamos, es posible que sospeche donde nos escondemos?-preguntó Remus preocupado.

-Sinceramente..no lo se, Remus. En esa zona han habido pequeños ataques, claro esta invisibles para los muggles.  
Ver a un hombre tirado en un callejón, desgraciadamente es algo corriente. Asi que nadie ha dicho nada.  
Se han encontrado cuatro aurores, muertos y con su marca en la frente.-

-Y eso que significa exactamente- preguntó Arthur.

-Está cerca, muy cerca. Conoce los planes de muchos grupos de trabajo de aurores. Su significado? Tenemos a un par de traidores en el ministerio.- concluyó dumbledore.

Hacía más de tres horas que la Señora Weasley les había enviado a dormir.

Harry dormía con Ron, mientras que Ginny y Hermione dormían juntas.

Harry se revolvía entre las sabanas sin poder dormir. Sabía que abajo estaban reunidos, hablando de algo que principalmente le incumbía a él, pero no, nunca debía saber nada.

Querían protegerle, y eso él lo entendía. Pero ellos tambien debian entender que quien tenia que derrotarlo era él, y no ellos.

Pocos sabían lo de la profecía, o al menos así lo creía él.

Hacía tiempo que su confianza en Dumbledore se había esfumado, pero no por eso podía comportarse de mala manera.Aunque muchas veces lo hubiera deseado, sobretodo cuando se le había ocultado información...

Llevaba sin dormir varios días, su mente volaba hasta llegar a un mundo, donde no existía Voldemort, y sólo estaba él rodeado de su familia. Sus padres… no iba a permitir que su muerta fuera en balde. Haría lo que fuera por terminar con él.

Siempre pensaba en lo mismo, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión; quería venganza, pero no quería ser un asesino.

Harry...aún estas despierto?- se oyó una voz dormida.

Si Ron, no puedo dormir, pero tu duerme ya me vendrá el sueño- le dijo Harry sonriéndole por las pintas que llevaba.

Sabes que no vendrá, joder Harry, no me chupo el dedo. Te pasas las noches dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en...quien tu sabes. Los amigos están para algo, no solo para comentar los partidos de quidditch.-dijo totalmente serio Ron.

Él se quedó mirándolo, nunca en la vida Ron había hablado de esa manera. Estaba orgulloso de él, y sabía que en cualquier momento podría contar con él. Desde el primer año de Hogwarts él había estado allí con él, sin fallarle en un momento.

Incluso estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por la suya en primer año.

Lo sé, Ron, lo sé. Me cuesta mucho contar lo que pienso…y más cuando son temas de Voldemort. No hagas esa cara, debemos llamarle por su nombre, deja de tenerle miedo! No es más que un estúpido mago que se cree superior, cuando la verdad es que sin sus adorables mortífagos no es nadie!

Tras esa conversación Ron se dio la vuelta para al menos intentar dormir, aunque sabía perfectamente que el sueño no vendría a el, no si no se tomaba una poción para dormir, cosa que en ese momento no tenía.

Harry ni se movió, solo cerró los ojos. Como si pudiera con ese simple gesto borrar la realidad, y por tanto, crear uno nuevo.

Su mente en ese momento era lo más preciado que tenía, junto con su magía, pero a la vez era lo mas traicionero. Lo que veía o soñaba podía no ser cierto, ser solo una trampa; tal y como hizo en quinto año. Aquello solo llevó a la muerte de su único familiar y por tanto a la culpabilidad que tubo durante mas de un año.

Desde entonces Remus se habia convertido en su "padre", cuidaba de él y le daba todo el cariño que le habían negado desde pequeño.

Se giró y cogío la foto que tenía encima de la mesita de noche.

Salían sus padres y Sirius. Su padre y Sirius estaban a los lados mientras que en el medio estaba su madre. Los dos intentaban cogerla en brazos mientras que ella reía y se negaba.

La foto la encontró dentro del album d fotos que Hagrid le había dado.

Como os hecho de menos…-dijo harry con pesar mientras se llevaba la foto al pecho y cerraba los ojos, en un intento de dormir tranquilo, aunque solo fuera por una noche. 

**_perdón, no me mateis! siento el retraso, no tengo excusa, mia culpa!. espero que los que leyeran aun esten por ahi..y k me perdoneis!. os dejo este capitulo que es mas largo.._**

**_porfi, dejadme reviews!._**


End file.
